Disciple Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Essence = Through physical contact with a target, a Disciple can gain a major aspect (memory, strength, attribute, etc.) of the target. These are 'inward' changes only, the Disciple's body remains the same. Disciple can hold anywhere from 1-5 Attributes at once, but they need not all come from the same source. 2ND DEGREE -Absorb = Disciple can repair minor wounds and ill effects by absorbing matter from around her. The matter absorbed will simply be gone, as if it dissolved away. 3RD DEGREE -Rapid Energy Absorption = Disciple can shrug off energy-based attacks, as her body is able to absorb them so fast, they can do no harm. -Rapid Magick Absorption = Functions the same as Rapid Energy Absorption, except it can be used against Magick-based attacks. 4TH DEGREE -Forget Me Not = The Disciple leaves something of an imprint on the target. Disciple and target find they have a connection, often they will share dreams (even when miles away) and will be able to sense when one is in danger. This imprint may last for a few months or a few years depending on how often the Disciple felt their Essence. 5TH DEGREE -Pass Through Matter = Disciple can concentrate and pass or 'swim' through other things, even solid things, as if it were liquid. She cannot pass through energy-based matter unless she uses Rapid Energy Absorption, and supernatural barriers may still prove tricky. A favorite trick among Disciples is to dive into the ground beneath them and swim under their opponents, attacking them unexpectedly from below. 6TH DEGREE -Memory Transfer = Disciple can give her memories to others through touch. The Disciple Order keeps a Mnemonic Matrix in which the memories of the past are freshly transferred to younger members. In a way, no members every really die since their memories are kept alive, buried deep within the gestalt memory of the Order. Many Disciples refer to this matrix as the 'Apostolic Descent.' 7TH DEGREE -Body Shift = The Disciple can change their physical form to match a physical attribute of the target: she can grow claws if absorbing from an Abomination, wings if absorbing from an Archangel, etc. These features are basic and perform a basic function usually for the duration of a scene. -Gravity = By concentrating on a movable target, the Disciple can will the target closer to her. The target will find itself pulled by an invisible force towards the waiting Disciple. -Character Fusion = The Disciples posses the awesome power of Character Fusion, the ability to combine two sentient beings, including Supernaturals, into one. This requires a significant amount of Kenosis to perform, and is usually impossible on unwilling subjects, but the result is the creation of a Supernatural with the combined abilities and might of its previous components. 8TH DEGREE -Ear to the Ground = When danger is approaching, a Disciple can stop and 'feel' the very earth, sensing through the matter beneath her if something hostile is approaching and in what direction. -Greater Absorb = Disciple can now heal major wounds as well by absorbing matter from around her. -Rapid Projectile Absorption = Disciple can now absorb projectiles like bullets and arrows before they can do her real damage. 9TH DEGREE -Influence = A Disciple can walk into a room and feel the ambient emotions, such as hate, love, fear, loathing, etc. She won't necessarily be able to tell who exactly is having them, only what the dominant emotions are. -Drain = Disciple can drain the energy from people or things, either putting them to sleep, draining their batteries, or in extreme cases ending their lives outright. Physical contact required. 10TH DEGREE -Assume the Form = Disciple can shift her body into a basic element by totally absorbing the properties of the element into herself. She can become a living being composed of water, air, gases, whatever. This power usually works for several hours or until the Disciple wills it to stop. -Transfer Properties = Disciple can temporarily grant an inward property, something not physical, to something else. 11TH DEGREE -Unnatural Armor = Disciple can form 'chunks' of material from around her into a crude armor covering her body. This can only be done with solid matter objects, objects which seem to 'stick to' the Disciple or are partially embedded within her substance. 12TH DEGREE -Posses = A very controversial power, the Disciple can now reverse her powers and enter a person, taking control of them. -Seize the Heart = Disciple can absorb the emotions of someone nearby. Doing this will 'drain' that particular emotion from someone, so Disciples don't go using it willy-nilly. 13TH DEGREE -Assimilate = A terrifying power equal parts beauty and horror, the Disciple can absorb something whole into themselves, the target seemingly dissolving and adding itself to the Disciple's body. People can resist, but failure results in total assimilation into the Disciple. -Distance Drain = Disciple can now do Drain except from a distance, requiring no physical contact! 14TH DEGREE -Revitalize = Disciple can absorb the 'youthfulness' of something else, effectively de-aging herself in the process. Effectively, she becomes immortal. 15TH DEGREE -Void Within = Disciple can open up a 'hole' within her body which sucks in any matter nearby. She absorbs any and all properties from matter taken into herself, but can 'choose' which properties to put to use, the rest remaining inactive. -Existence = The Disciple can go on, for lack of a better term, an absorbing rampage: pulling anything and everything nearby into a conglomerate mass with her at the center. Disciples of real talent can form these ever growing masses into basic shapes and move them about, protected from attack within their mobile fortress.